Miss me?
by chinchikurin
Summary: "Damn it! Enough of this 'demons are second-class citizens' crap!" -Meg, 7.21 Reading is fundamental. Yeah, Meg. I'm sick of it too, who says Humans are better than Demons? Warning for cuss words -One Shot-


**"Damn it! Enough of this 'demons are second-class citizens' crap!" -Meg, 7.21 Reading is fundamental**

**Yeah, Meg. I'm sick of it too, who says Humans are better than Demons?**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

"Dean, help" Castiel appeared in the brother's motel room carrying a female body in his arms.

"Cas! Who is..? Dean's eyes grew bigger when he realized who's the girl in Castiel's arm.

"Meg?" Dean rushed to the angel to help him.

"Here Cas, put her on the bed" Sam quickly cleared his bed to make room for the demon.

"Is she dead?" Dean asked as he laid her down, her bleeding body lay heavy and motionless. Sam quickly head to the bathroom.

"No.. But she's badly wounded"

"What happened?" Dean asked while searching his duffle bag for their first aid kit.

"I don't know, I heard her screaming my name, she was praying to me, and this is how I found her"

Sam was back from the bathroom carrying a bowl of warm water and wet towel, he sat on the bed, he took Meg's arm and gently wiped the wound with wet towel. "It looks like something bit the crap out of her" he said when one cut was finally cleaned from half-dried blood.

"Hellhounds?" Dean stated his guess.

Castiel nodded, "I tried healing her, but... It's more than that.. She's.. She's not Meg"

"What do you mean she's not Meg?" Dean scrunched his brows, then winched when fresh blood flowed from the cuts Sam was cleaning.

"It's just her vessel. Is that it, Cas?" Sam asked to be sure.

"Yes, Meg is gone"

.

.

.

A sharp gasp of pain woke Dean in the middle of the night. He looked to Sam's bed where Meg was laying. The girl finally woke up after passing-out for three days.

"Hey..hey..hey" Dean hastily ran to the bed. "Easy now" he said when he was by her side. The girl looked at him and fainted back.

.

.

.

"Meg?" Dean looked at the girl on the bed, now chewing on a hamburger after gulping a huge dose of painkiller. Her arms, thigh and head were wrapped in clean bandages, courtesy of Sam Winchester.

"I'm Rachel, not Meg" the girl said with a frown.

"You're Rachel..?" Sam's eyebrows raised, then scrunched. "Well, nice to meet you.. So where's Meg?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, dead, maybe.. She smoked out of me and left me with the Hellhounds"

"Yeah, that sounds like her" Dean said, he cringed at the sight of her, eating like a starving maniac, bread crumbs falling and littering the bed. He looked at Sam who is trying very hard to ignore the mess she made on his bed and focusing himself on her.

"So, you're still alive the whole time?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Moose.. I'm still here aren't I?" she glared at him.

Dean glanced at Sam who glanced back. Now they understood why Meg would wear her as her meatsuit for a long time. They have the same snarky attitude.

Sam took a deep breath, then asked, "What happened?"

"Crowley.. And his hounds, I, we, Meg.. I don't even know how to explain this shit.. We got cornered.. Meg smoked out, I'm left there to fucking die, I got scared, I call Cas, he saved me, brought me here and left me with two fucking morons"

"Hey, we saved you, bitch!" Dean's patience was running thin.

"What took you so long? Got your dick stuck in an angel or something? You've exorcise me-her once, why not do it again?! Instead you're using her-me, as your pawn! I took bullets for you, not Meg. She didn't feel any fucking pain other than supernatural weapon, but ordinary weapon? Bullets, knives? That's my fucking part, asshole! I'm the one who took the pain!" She lashed out at them.

Sam was getting uncomfortable with the situation, "Look Rachel, we're really sorry... Umm.. Do you want to come home? do you have a home?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "I don't have a home.. I ran away to became an actress, that's when Meg caught me"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I thought I can stay with you guys. You owe me at least that much" she licked her ketchup covered fingers, before wiping them to the bed sheet.

"What?! No!" Dean jumped to his feet.

"Why not? I've been her meatsuit long enough to sense a demon, know how to avoid a hunter, how to think like a demon, how to kill, summon, order, make sigils, therefore I'm a better hunter, maybe even better than you"

"Dean, she got a point"

"No, Sammy!"

The girl snapped "Shut it Dean! I'm staying whether you like it or not!"

"Well, you listen to me, bitch! My rules applied, so you better do what I say when I say it, got that!"

"I love it when you get dominant over me... You got a whip and ball-gag too?"

"Are you sure you're not Meg?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Why? You wanna bend me over and bang me too Sammy?"

.

.

.

"Dude! That chick is worse than Meg! Look at all this pile of junk in my bed! I never thought the sight of it's-not-pink-it's-fuschia-bra would make me want to kill somebody, her-especially!.. And.. And.. Yesterday, she kicked a helpless kitten! Can you believe that? She is evil I tell you, pure evil!"

"I know, she spilled beer on my laptop, and she doesn't even apologize! And her hair is all over the bathroom floor! And look! Chewing gum! On my pillow! Groosss! ..It's like she did it on purpose!"

"You know.. yesterday, at the diner, she..." Dean lowered his voice, "Picked. Her. Nose.."

"Eeewww..." Sam grimaced.

Dean continued, "It's one thing if I saw a guy did it, but if it's a girl.. that is a definite turn off right there!"

Sam sat back on his chair, "Dean, I think it's only a matter of time until she either scratch or stole the impala.."

"Over my dead body!" his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Right now, as odd as it may sound.. But I miss Meg"

"Yeah, at least we could threat Meg with holy water and trapped her in devil's trap, but this.. This.. Devil-spawn?"

"What are we going to do, Dean?"

"I don't know.. Drugged her and drown her in the ocean?"

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"We're miles away from any beach"

"Right.." Dean scratched his chin, then smiled. "I know.."

"What?"

"We summon Meg back in her"

"How are we going to summon Meg?"

"I don't know Sammy.. Why don't you look it up"

"My laptop is broken remember?"

"O yeah.. Let's hit the library"

.

.

.

"Dragon blood"

"Check!"

"Hair"

Sam sniped about an inch of the brown locks, and put them in the bowl.

"Check!"

"Guys! Don't do this.. Pleaassee.. I'm sorry, alright?! I didn't mean to crash the car, there was a dog crossing the street. I swear there's a dog!"

"Shut it, bitch!" Dean snapped at her.

She wailed before pleading the brothers again "Come on, Sam.. You can't do this.. Have some humanity?!"

"Don't you dare quoting Rapunzel!" Dean was furious. Sam stayed silent and keep stirring the ingredients. He glanced at Dean, Dean gave him a stern look. There's no turning back.

Dean lit up a match and threw it in the bowl.

They both stayed silent as they watched the girl squirmed in her seat, both hand and legs tied, tears rolled down her checks.

Seconds passed, when black smoke entered the motel room from the opened window, circling the girl, and finally entering her mouth. She screamed, but soon stopped, her head slumped. The brothers watched cautiously, waiting for any signs. The head moved to the side then rolled to the other side.

She smirked, eyebrow raised and black demon eyes looking at the brothers.

"Meg?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you jackasses miss me"

The brother sighed in relief.

* * *

**I do miss you Meg :(**


End file.
